Gibbs Thanksgiving
by LucindaC
Summary: What exactly does Gibbs do on Thanksgiving? Why is he never home when Ducky calls?


A/N : I think this is just going to be a one shot... it was in my head and needed out. Thanks to all those who serve!

Gibbs Thanksgiving.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs is dressed in a nice suit and tie. To anyone watching, he looks like he is headed off to church or was sent out by his wife to grab what she forgot. He calmly tries to make it through the last minute grocery store crowds to get to the Frozen Food section. He knows just what he wants; it is the same every year. .He picks up two Hungry Man Turkey dinners - gravy-topped seasoned turkey, side of creamy mashed potatoes, green beans and corn bread dressing, On his way to self check-out, he picks up a dozen sunflowers and a dozen pink roses.

Blue crisp skies and green rolling hills make the scenery look like a place for young lovers to walk hand in hand – until you notice the lines and lines of white marble gravestones. Gibbs knows the whole history – there are 70 different sections to this rolling landscape once owned by Robert E Lee and taken over by the government in 1863. Then, with over 10,000 already interned, it was almost turned back to the Lee's in 1882 when the US Supreme Court declared the US Government as trespassers on the land. Thankfully, one of the Lee's sold it to the Government for $150,000.

Arlington National Cemetery - over 300,000 are buried here. Its grounds consecrated by the sacrifice and dedication of the United States sons and daughters. Every time Gibbs comes here he is overwhelmed. Walking past the Grave of the Unknown Soldier, he pulls out one sunflower and one pink rose to lay on the ground. He salutes, crosses himself, and continues to walk. He recalls the staggering numbers; 6,000 new graves are dug here every year, as many as 27 a day during the week. As he walks, he passes some he knew and many he did not, but all of them brothers and sisters.

Making it to a familiar spot, feeling tension release from his back and shoulders, but the lump in his chest increasing, he sits on the ground and takes off his Backpack. He pulls out a small gel heated cook top , a tin bowl and empties out one of the thawing Hungry Man dinners into it, stirring as it begins to cook. After picking up the wilted flowers, placing them in a trash bag and then into his pack, Gibbs takes the sunflowers and roses out of their cellophane wrapping gently placing them in special holders. He begins to tell Shannon and Kelly about what has been going on since he was here last. He tells them about DiNozzo's antics, how McGee is really shaping up to be his own man, all about Ziva leaving Muossad and joining as an agent. His fear for her that she will not discuss what happened while in captivity. He talks about how Abby is still trying to get him to listen to her music, about Ducky dating Jordan and getting through some of his past. He un- burdens himself about details on cases he has buried deep. He talks about Mike Franks and his goddaughter Emira. He tells them both about what happened to the Kelly, how his Dad says he is coming for Christmas this year and that he so much wants to get along with him, but feels misunderstood. Wishing Shannon could give him the answers. As he finishes eating, he notices his watch and how the time has flown by. He packs up and runs his fingers across the names of his girls, Thanks them for the years he had with them, for the memories he carries with him every day, his love for them.

Now in jeans and sweatshirt, Gibbs is walking in a bad part of town, carrying two camouflage duffel bags. He walks through throngs of people, not stopping, through a doorway and begins to unload bulk thanksgiving items from one duffle, then throwing folded up winter clothing into coded boxes on the floor.

A woman approaches saying "Thank you, Jethro, thank you so much – we always run out of yams, corn and cranberry sauce". He says I remember, as he washes his hands and puts on a pair of white gloves, grabs a large pot and heads through another doorway with a sign that reads "All employees and volunteers must wash hands."

There is an uncharacteristic smile on his face as he leans into a guy " Hey, Captain, where you need me? The old man missing one arm and most of his teeth smiles in delight hugging Gibbs. "Right here Gunny - grab a spoon and start dish'in it out". Looking around he sees the familiar sight of the large American Flag on the wall surrounded by a flag for each military branch. Above the flags is a sign that reads: Welcome to All , Thank You Veterans !

There is along line going around the room now that leads out the doors. Some are dressed in the only clean clothes they have, some have ribbons and medals pinned to dirty t shirts, some limp or are in wheelchairs others have prosthetic arms, the amount of scars and pain on display would be overwhelming to most people. The physically and mental wounded continue to shuffle through the line, seeing friends and brothers they have not seen since last year – they thank the wait staff over and over again as the food is dished out onto cracked and porcelain trays.

Gibbs sees many friends he has made over the years and asks about their health, if they are still on the street, have they spoken to their families. They all call him Gunny and tease him mercilessly about getting old. He accepts this all with great humor and genuine delight. Gibbs stays to help clean up and sits at the tables with a few of the stragglers drinking coffee telling stories about the funnier times of war, no one wanting to recall the horrors they have seen or been apart of for their country.

Finally, Gibbs arrives home and takes out his notepad – he has calls to make as well as a few letters to write in the morning to update families of these "lost" soldiers on how they are doing. Despite the hour, he calls Ducky. – Hey Duck, sorry it is late – wanted to tell you Happy Thanksgiving and hope that you all had a wonderful day, Sorry I couldn't be there.". "Jethro, I sure wish you would tell me where you go and what you do?" Gibbs replies, "ah, Duck – I give thanks" and says he will see him tomorrow.

Ducky turns to hang up the phone, pondering to himself that Jethro had apologized twice – not weakness, but vulnerability indeed. He turned to his coworkers and said " He's home – Tony you grab the turkey – Ziva the two dishes there, Abby, wine and Timothy the rolls and stacked Tupperware, we can reheat when we get there".

Gibbs started a fire, and drank some bourbon – reflecting on his day with a smile. He turned the oven on to heat up his other Hungry Man dinner and ran down to the basement to grab his cassette player.


End file.
